custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Draxia (Splinters Alternate Universe)
Draxia, also known as Two/Tall Towers, was an island that was mostly known for it's two ginormous knowledge towers that eludes even the greatest Matoran scholars. History The only history of Draxia's early days are from tales of the ancestor of the Dracons, which involves a perilous battle against Mata Nui. According to Matoran legend, a creature named "The Beast of Pillars" wanted to challenge the Great Spirit and decided to stab his side. However, he was quickly stomped by the Great Spirit, but not without a final revenge. The Beast managed to fire more pillars into Mata Nui and brought it's own creation into his systems. The side of Mata Nui that was stabbed was supposedly now known as the Two Towers, which protruded from the heavens on Draxia. They were quickly inhabited by Matoran and other creatures within the Universe. They began to use this tower as a place to study knowledge, as well as using it's reach to access the sight of the greater heavens beyond what they knew. However, according to Cartraxian legend, they were soon bombarded by the children of the Beast: the Dracons, who were conquering from the south up to the north. They would evidently be defeated by a newly-created Toa Aranu, whose duty it was to slay these beasts. Aranu defeated their chief, named Quarix, and forced the chief into assisting him in massacring the rest of the Dracons. Later on, Aranu would return to deal with a civil war among the Matoran on this island. Using the assistance of Vahlkii, a guardian of the southern islands, he managed to get the Matoran to work together. As such, after a scolding from the Toa of Light, the Matoran and Turaga of the island reformed. Government and Culture Government Currently, the island of Draxia is overseen by Makuta Tagah in the top of the second tower. Six Turaga are assigned to the island, replacing the former Turaga who were scolded by Aranu centuries ago. The Turaga govern six types of Matoran which match their own element. The main knowledge towers are home to not just Matoran, however. They are also home to Vortixx, Steltians, and studying Makuta who wish to discover the mysteries of the universe through the access points that the towers give. There, Tagah has more jurisdiction, upholding the law through his powers as a Makuta. Culture Draxia is a place of great divide; the people in the Knowledge Towers find themselves superior to those who live on the ground on the island. The ground folk are often found living in utter darkness all but for one hour a day. Once a day, the sun comes through the gaps in the towers for the ground people to see. Otherwise, it is a rigid place, where Matoran live in struggling conditions. The ground of Draxia is a very rocky place, filled with sprawling caves and stone monuments. Po-Matoran state that if the landscape could be seen better, it would be seen as beautiful. That is one of the reasons that Po-Matoran carvers create monuments in the strip of land that does get hit by the sun during the day; so that their statues and monuments can be adored by those who live under their shadow. Appearances *''The Chronicles of Fa'' Trivia *Draxia's image of towers and the shadows it produces came as an image to BIONICLEToa as he was imagining what other Matoran architecture would be unique to create. Instead, the towers became part of an injury to the Great Spirit robot that the Matoran utilized. **The idea of Mata Nui sustaining an injury inside of it was inspired by BIONICLEToa's fascination with Theodore Roosevelt keeping a bullet in his body for the rest of his life.